


my destiny is in your hands

by Taetaesugasuga



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: AU, M/M, Monsta X Bingo, Wonkyun, fake dating au, kpop, monsta x - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 22:29:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7659328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taetaesugasuga/pseuds/Taetaesugasuga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Changkyun lives in an apartment complex and according to his neighbour, he's dating a guy called Wonho, another person who lives in the complex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. stage one

**Author's Note:**

> This will be broken down into six parts that will hopefully be uploaded within this week bar sunday because it's my b-day. I'm very excited to be apart of this monsta x bingo. I had about three drafts and struggled with deciding which one to choose. That's why this wasn't uploaded on the 1st. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy. Comments and Kudos are always welcomed.
> 
> Another Wonkyun for y'all.
> 
> -Mao ;~)

 

> _**"Yesterday has gone. Tomorrow has not yet come. We have only today. Let us begin"** _
> 
> _**- Mother Teresa** _

 

 

 

 

Changkyun's flicking through his mail when his neighbour, Minhyuk punches him on the arm, a large smile on his face.

 

"Hey, congratulations" he beams, going around him and to his locker to collect his mail.

 

Changkyun smiles at him, feeling confused at the congratulations.

 

"What are you congratulating me for?"

 

Minhyuk laughs as he unlocks his locker, "That you and Wonho are dating"

 

Changkyun frowns, "Wonho in 10? I've spoken to him once in my lifetime. Why would you think we're dating?"

 

"Wonho said it" he answers, looking just as confused as Changkyun.

 

"He said it?"

 

Minhyuk nods, "I was just leaving my apartment when I saw him and about three other guys talking on our level. They were standing in front of your door. The three men were looking for you and he told them to back of saying that 'he's your boyfriend' and 'not to come back'."

 

"When was this?"  
 

Minhyuk gathers his mail, scrunching his face up in thought.

 

"Last Monday" he answers, "Why?"

 

Changkyun raises his eyebrows, "Why? Three strange men were standing outside of my door, obviously looking for trouble and Wonho saying that I'm his boyfriend. I think me and him need to sit down and have a chat about this"  
 

"Makes sense" he shrugs, "But before you go, I'm throwing a party next Wednesday at my place. You up for it?"

 

Changkyun grins, "Me going to a party? Thanks but no thanks. I'd rather be indoors, contemplating the meaning of life"

 

Minhyuk laughs again and pats Changkyun on the arm, "Okay, I'll see you around"

 

Changkyun waves him away, watching as Minhyuk walks up the stairs sifting through his mail as he goes. As soon as Minhyuks out of sight, Changkyun turns around and begins marching over to Wonho's door.

 

_________________________________________________________________________________________

 

He bangs on Wonho's door loudly, hoping to display his anger through his fists. Footsteps pound from inside until they stop before the door. There's a faint jiggle of the chain lock being slid open and Changkyun finds himself face to face with Wonho.

 

Changkyun holds out a hand, "Im Changkyun, apartment seventeen. Me and you need to talk"

 

Wonho frowns, "Excuse me?"  
 

"Last Monday you and three men were outside of my apartment. You told them that you were my boyfriend. I think you owe me an explanation as to why you did that"

 

Wonho blinks, "Oh"

 

"Oh?"

 

Wonho shakes his head, "Sorry. Um, I was visiting someone on the same level as you and noticed them trying to get into your apartment. I told them that I was your boyfriend and if they didn't leave, I'd call the cops. They left after that"

 

Changkyun nods, taking in the information, "Were you planning on telling me this?"

 

"I was but my friend was rushed into hospital the same day and I just forgot"

 

There's sadness in Wonho's voice and it makes Changkyun feel guilty for being so harsh with him.

 

"That's understandable. I'm sorry for being so..." he trails off, trying to find the words.

 

"Brash? It's fine. Completely understandable" Wonho waves off.

 

 

 

"Well, thanks for stopping them"

 

It's awkward now that Changkyuns not sure what to say.

 

"It's alright. I've got to go now"

 

"Okay um, thanks again"

 

Wonho smiles and shuts the door. Changkyun turns around and begins walking away.


	2. stage two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Odd people start showing up at the apartment complex. Changkyun investigates and it turns out that Wonho has the answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally was going to be titled 'The six stages of life' which is why each chapter is titled Stage and then the number of the chapter. Fun fact for y'all.
> 
> This is a fake dating au as I've said before but I always like to put my own spin on things. It's going to take a few chapters to understand what the plot of this story is which is why I'm typing these chapters up all in one. That and that this prompt needs to be finished by the 7th. Gotta go fast.
> 
> Thanks for reading. Comments and kudos are always welcomed and appreciated!!!
> 
> -Mao ;)

 

> _"“Unfortunately, the clock is ticking, the hours are going by. The past increases, the future recedes. Possibilities decreasing, regrets mounting.”  
>  _
> 
>  
> 
> _― **Haruki Murakami, Dance Dance Dance**  _

 

 

 

 

 

 

**One week later**

 

 

 

Since the day Changkyun confronted Wonho, strange things have begun to happen. Odd men, dressed in grey trench coats with strange hats keep appearing in the apartment complex, looking around the ten floors and then leaving. Some of the trench coat bearing men, hover outside Changkyun's door almost as though they're listening to see if anyone's inside. They only ever do it to his door.

 

On his way out, Changkyun accidently bumps into Minyuk.

 

"Whoa" Minhyuk laughs, "You alright?"  
 

Changkyun looks around, searching for any sign of anyone on their level. It's just them.

 

"No, not really" he answers, "Something strange is going on around here"

 

"What do you mean?" he frowns.

 

"Over the past week, there's been men wandering around the apartment complex. Not visiting anyone, just wondering" Changkyun explains, "Sometimes they hover by my door, like they're trying to listen in"

 

Minhyuk looks horrified at the revelation, "Have you reported it to the landlord?"

 

"Of course I have but lets face it, our landlords shit"

 

Minhyuk nods in agreement, "Not wrong there"

 

"Just be careful"

 

Minhyuk raises an eyebrow, "They're peering into your room, so I think you're the one that needs to be careful"

 

"I guess I-"

 

A bang sounds from below them and then footsteps begin to pound on the floor, as whoever had been listening to the conversation, begins to walk away. Changkyun quickly says goodbye to Minhyuk and runs down the stairs to try and catch the person who was listening in. He sees a flash of blonde and stops walking.

 

"Wonho...?"

 

Changkyun quickly follows after him and bangs loudly on Wonho's door.

  
"Open up" he yells, "Come on Wonho"

 

"What do you want?" Wonho calls from inside.

 

"You know what's going on, don't you? Just open up Wonho"  
 

The door opens and Wonho looks down at Changkyun, eye's narrowed.

 

"What?!"

 

"You know what's going on don't you. With the men in the trench coats"

 

Wonho bites his lip, "I don't know what's going on. I've noticed them but like I said, no clue"  
 

"Bullshit" Changkyun hisses, "you know exactly what's going on"

 

Wonho moves out of the way, leaving room for Changkyun to walk in.

 

"Come in" Wonho commands, "It's safer if we talk in here"

 

With one last look behind himself, Changkyun steps forward and into Wonho's apartment.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd just like to add that the chapters are purposely short.


End file.
